No digas no
by Nikki's fantasy
Summary: —¿Me has pedido matrimonio…con una alianza usada y robada? —su voz, extremadamente suave, envió ondas de malas vibraciones a Aomine.


—Y…¿de qué querías hablarme? —Kise rompió el hielo, observando como Daiki golpeaba rítmicamente el cristal de la mesa con el llavero mientras movía la pierna nerviosamente, sacudiendo la mesita demasiado baja para su absurdo tamaño.

—¿Las bebidas no están tardando mucho? Vaya mierda de servicio. —refunfuñó Aomine, estirando el cuello para divisar al camarero. —¡es para hoy, coño!

—Shhh, ¡no grites! ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? Estás más insoportable que de costumbre. —inclinándose sobre la mesa le arrebató el llavero de un tirón de las manos. —¡deja ya eso, me estas poniendo los nervios de punta!

—Devuélvemelo.

—No.

—Kise… —amenazó.

—He dicho que no. —le dirigió una mirada hastiada, fuera de lugar con el ambiente animado y sosegado del local, repleto de empalagosas parejas adolescentes que se acaramelaban y achuchaban como si no existiera el mañana. —¿por qué diantres me has traído aquí?

—Te invito a tomar algo y encima te quejas. No hay quien te entienda.

—¡Tú sí que eres incomprensible! Me ignoras durante toda la semana y de repente apareces en mi casa, así, por las buenas, sin avisar ni nada, y me arrastras hasta este bar para…¿para qué? Si no has abierto la boca en todo el camino. Si quieres dinero ya te puedes ir olvidando.

—No necesito tu dinero —interrumpió malhumorado. —sólo estoy teniendo un bonito gesto contigo, que siempre te estás quejando que soy un despegado sin corazón y blablablá. Si no soy romántico, malo. Sí lo soy, peor. A ver si te aclaras, que pareces una niñata mimada con la regla. ¡Camarero!

—¿Está es tu idea de una velada romántica? —susurró, alternando entre una mirada incrédula y enojada. —¿un estúpido bar dónde se reúnen los críos de instituto? ¡en el menú lo más fuerte que hay son bebidas con burbujas!

—Mejor, que se te sube a la cabeza en seguida. Si quieres algo con un OH en la etiqueta luego pedimos que te dejen fregar el suelo. Ouch. ¡eh! ¡no pegues patadas bajo la mesa!

—Uy, perdón. Ha sido sin querer, como estamos tan cerca…¡ah! ¡me has dado en la espinilla! —comenzaron una pelea de patadas nivel profesional, zarandeando la mesa como un terremoto. El cenicero de cristal traqueteó por la superficie acercándose al borde y Aomine, con sus reflejos de leona mutante, lo atrapó al vuelo antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo y tuviera que pagarlo con el dinerito de su bolsillo cada vez más frecuentado por las telarañas. En esos dos escasos segundos una serie de pensamientos cruzaron su mente cual convoy: que buena está la camarera…agáchate, agáchate…¡sí! ¡Dios, que culazo de pasarela!; ¿por qué hay un cenicero en este tipo de lugar? ¡si son todos unos renacuajos y en la entrada pone claramente que está prohibido fumar!; Kise, hijo de puta, ese es un sucio golpe bajo…¡joder, como duele!...ay, las estrellas…pelotas de baloncesto…pajarito lindo…

Kise, aprovechando el descuido de Aomine y notando que estaba muy concentrado en mirar el culo a la camarera que servía en la mesa de al lado, le plantó con toda la mala intención una coz en plena diana. Sonrió satisfecho al tiempo que Daiki se retorcía sujetándose los genitales y murmurando algo de pelotas y pajaritos. Le pareció también que nombraba difusamente el nombre de Kagami y algo que sonaba razonablemente a una amenaza de muerte, pero no podría asegurarlo.

Un grupo de quinceañeras pasó riendo y señalando en su dirección, pero Aomine no podría decir si estaban apreciando el atractivo de Kise o se estaban descojonando de su agonía en toda la cara. Quería gritarles que ya podían reírse, que con lo feas que eran no encontrarían novio ni pagando, pero de su garganta sólo escapaban gruñidos de perro moribundo.

—Eso por no dejar que me arregle si quiera, que traigo los pelos de Kagamicchi. ¡y da gracias al cielo que yo tengo buen gusto hasta con la ropa de estar por casa! Sólo me faltaba que saliera a la calle vestido como tú. —Aomine estiró las manos con toda la intención de asfixiarlo, pero las punzadas de su mini yo alargaron la vida del modelo por el momento. —que exagerado eres. Anda que no eres delicado, írguete ya hombre, que no te he dado tan fuerte.

—S-serás…t-te juro que voy a rajar hasta e-el último t-trapo de marca q-que tengas…

—Atrévete. Sé el número de la matrícula de tu descapotable. Ah, y más te vale que se te vaya quitando la costumbre de mirar a las chicas cuando estás conmigo… supongo que no querrás más arañazos en tu queridísimo coche, ¿no? —comentó casualmente, balanceando las llaves en torno a su dedo y descansando la mejilla en la otra mano.

—¡¿Fuiste tú?! Yo te…Kise, cariño, ¿podrías apartar el pie de ahí?

—Si no estuvieras tan salido no tendrías el coche como un mapa de carreteras —aumento la presión sobre la zona baja de su novio. —y no me gusta que me hables así. Creo que no me valoras lo suficiente.

—Cacho cabrón, ten cuidado con las escaleras qu…aaaghagaghha, perdón…ay…te trataré mejor, te lo prometo. ¡Pero deja de apretar, joder!

—Sólo quiero que te quede claro que podría estar con cualquiera, con cualquiera, y estoy contigo. Yo en tu lugar me sentiría afortunado.

—Gracias por recalcarlo, no me había quedado claro. —dijo con voz dulce e irónica, pero suspiró aliviado al notar que Kise finalmente bajaba el pie. —cada día te entiendo menos…

—Me parece que en este tipo de cafeterías estamos fuera de lugar, sólo eso. —señaló las paredes pintadas de rosa y adornadas con corazones de todos los colores del arcoíris. Justo encima de ellos un enorme corazón de un bizarro color entre rojo y fucsia parecía palpitar con vida propia. A Kise le daba muy, muy mal rollo. Tenía la inquietante sensación de que Akashi los observaba desde el techo con su tercer ojo omnipotente. Reprimió un escalofrío ante la idea. —¿qué bicho te ha picado? No es para nada tu estilo.

—Pensaba en ti, idiota. Eres tan simple que era obvio que todo este rollo moñas te gustaría.

—No es que no me guste…pero creo que somos un poco mayores para esto…

—Nah, no te preocupes. Tu mentalidad se adapta perfectamente…bien pensado, debería haberte llevado a un restaurante infantil.

—Al menos allí tienen castillos hinchables. —Aomine arrugó el ceño al no conseguir sacar de sus casillas al irritable rubiales.

—Y no hables como un viejo. Estoy en este insufrible sitio por ti, no sé si te has dado cuenta.

—Gracias, supongo. —bromeó, pero escondió el rostro deliberadamente tras la mano para que no advirtiera su sonrisa suave. En realidad, ese sitió le agradaba —menos el corazón akashiano— y encajaba a la perfección con su naturaleza juvenil y su jovial personalidad. Tonto Aominecchi. —puede que en el fondo no esté tan mal. Al menos tienen música buena. —admitió con aire desinteresado.

—Sí, no está tan mal. Tú estás aquí, después de todo. —se rascó la mejilla y desvió la mirada, sonrojado. Kise bajo la vista, notando como se le subía los colores a la cara. Tonto Aominecchi y sus tontos arrebatos de piropos altruistas.

Aomine sonrió cariñosamente. No importa el tiempo que llevaran saliendo, Kise seguía sonrojándose como una colegiala enamorada por cualquier estupidez que soltara.

—Sus pedidos —la camarera explotó la burbuja que los aislaba del mundo real dejando las bebidas bruscamente sobre la mesa. —que las disfruten —la encantadora chica ni se molestó en ocultar su irritabilidad hacia los molestos clientes con pelo ya en sus partes que convertían el establecimiento en una pelea de gallos.

—Gracias —sonrió Kise, recibiendo la mirada de la chica que gritaba en silencio que no estaba encantada de conocerlos y desde luego no deseaba volver a verlos antes de alejarse sin despedirse. —todo un encanto. —Aomine no respondió porque estaba enfrascado en dar un repaso al depósito de combustible de la nena. Carrocería alemana, sí señor.

—¿Me dirás ahora porque me has traído aquí? —por toda respuesta Aomine tiró la cuchara de su café al suelo. —¿por qué has hecho eso?

—¿Hacer el qué?

—Tirar la cuchara.

—No la he tirado.

—Sí lo has hecho.

—Se me ha caído.

—Te he visto, la has tirado.

—Te digo que se me ha caído.

—Y yo te digo que la has tirado.

—Cógela.

—Cógela tú.

—¡Camarera!

—¡Vale! Ya la cojo yo. —cuando Kise se agachó, dejó caer algo en su taza con un plof. —tu cuchara.

—Ya era hora. —Kise lo fulminó con la mirada. Asió la taza por el asa y bebió a despecho. Aomine carraspeó y comenzó a juguetear con su bebida. Como esto saliera mal iba a decapitar al retrasado de Kagami con el maletero del coche. Aún se preguntaba cómo cojones había conseguido convencerle para ponerse en ridículo de una manera tan obvia y pública. Gallina sería él.

—Verás Kise, lo que quería decirte…bueno, preguntarte…a ver cómo te lo digo para que lo entiendas…

Kise alzó una ceja ante la vacilación de su amante y se disponía a preguntarle si se encontraba bien cuando notó algo frío y de considerable tamaño bajar y atorarse en su garganta. Se atragantó, tosió y escupió, pero el objeto no cedía en su empeño de impedir el paso del aire. Intentó pedir ayuda pero la voz simplemente se negó a salir. Se golpeó el pecho frenéticamente, con los ojos desorbitados y asustados.

—Ya sé que esto te va a sonar raro…es decir, no esperarías algo así viniendo de mí…pero creo que ya es tiempo de dar el siguiente paso y…no es que quiera estar contigo…esto es cosa de Kagami…a ver, que te lo digo yo, pero fue su idea…que no quiere decir que yo no quiera…pero igual es un poco precipitado…ya sé que somos jóvenes… —por mucho que Kise gesticulara para pedir la atención medica que toda persona merecía en esa situación, Daiki continuaba ensimismado en sus divagaciones sin sentido mirando hacia otro lado. —…pero mejor aprovechamos antes de que se te pase el arroz y te arrugues como una pasa… —Kise lo acuchillo con la mirada mientras agonizaba a las puertas de la muerte y se revolvía en la silla como la niña del exorcista. — por las fotos, digo…y por lo que no son las fotos…pero vamos…¿qué me dices?...¿nada?...vale que esto es repentino, pero al menos merezco una respuesta, que estoy soltando toda estas gilipolleces sin pedir nada a cambio…un sí o un no…¡qué coño, un sí! ¡deberías estar saltando de alegría! ¿y luego el frio soy yo? —los samaritanos de la mesa de al lado vinieron a socorrer al morado Kise. — ¡ni tiempo para pensar ni leches! ¡tú di que sí y punto!...muy bonito, ignórame, venga, vale, pues que sepas que tampoco eres tan irresistible y tampoco estás tan bueno…¡ya se te notan las arrugas! ¡vas a acabar sólo y amargado!...¡yo me merezco algo mejor! ¡sí señor, soy Aomine Daiki y el único que puede rechazarme soy yo!...¡di ya que sí pesado!...¡mira, no me calientes! ¿a que me enfado?...¡Kise coño, contesta alg…! ¡Kise! ¡por lo que más quieras, no te mueras! ¡aún no has firmado el testamento a mi nombre! —se precipitó a su lado, apartando a las asustadas personas que lo rodeaban y a la camarera que maldecía a los siete vientos por el premio de que le dejaran un fiambre en su delicioso restaurante para ahuyentar a la clientela, y palmeó a Kise en la espalda con un único y contundente porrazo. Ryouta tosió con lágrimas en los ojos y el objeto letal salió disparado tintineando y rebotando un par de veces en el suelo. Aomine suspiró aliviado y estrecho al rubio en un fuerte abrazo. —menos mal, si llega a pasarte algo no sé lo que…—se quedó sin aliento por el rodillazo que Kise le encajó en el estómago con todo su amor.

—¡¿Intentabas matarme o qué?! ¡¿sabes el susto que me has dado?! ¡tu broma no me hace ni puta gracia! ¡¿Qué querías?! ¡¿dejar un cadáver joven y bonito?! ¡pensé que no lo contaba! —a medida que gritaba se fue alzando de puntillas señalándolo con un dedo acusador. —¡la herencia te la voy a dejar cruzada en la cara! —Aomine se tambaleó a un lado esquivando el tortazo, pero se tropezó con la silla, se comió la mesa y barrió el suelo con la cara. —eso es el karma.

—Ehh…disculpe…

—¿Sí? —ronroneó melosamente a la chica que lo había llamado. La joven se sonrojó por la cercanía y los encantadores modales del modelo mientras sus amigas observaban atónitas el cambio súbito en la personalidad del chico guapo que pateaba al ganguro que se convulsionaba en el suelo emitiendo extraños sonidos. Si ese tipo era un violador…¿dónde había que hacer cola?

—Creo que se le ha caído esto. —le entregó tímidamente el objeto culpable de su casi muerte.

—Oh, gracias. ¡Eres muy amable! Siento envidia por tu novio. —le guiñó un ojo y la chica se alejó rápidamente en un estallido de vapor y color bermejo. Se unió a sus amigas y salieron en corro del local entre ¡ _qué fuerte!_ y _¿tendrá nov_ ia _?._ El resto de curiosos regresaron a sus correspondientes asientos, ignorando al desgraciado que se desangraba en el suelo. —¿y esto qué es? —lo examinó a la luz de la ventana. —es…

—Un anillo. —Aomine se incorporó y cogió un pañuelo del servilletero para taponar la sangre de la nariz. Kise lo miró anonadado, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—N-no entiendo que…

—Sí lo entiendes. —la expresión de Kise se tornó confundida. Daiki suspiró y rodó los ojos. Se acerco hacia Kise, quien comenzó a retroceder, y lo sujetó por el brazo que no soportaba la sortija para impedir que escapara. Se arrodilló, con la mano del modelo asida firmemente entre las suyas. —Kise Ryouta, ¿querrías casarte conmigo?

El local estalló en vítores de felicitaciones y silbidos juguetones. Un par de chicos hicieron música golpeando el vaso con la cuchara y rápidamente se les unió toda una orquesta de diferentes ritmos y tonalidades.

Kise abrió y cerró la boca, sin terminar de procesar la información. Alterno la mirada entre el anillo y Aomine, Aomine y el anillo, el anillo y Aomine.

Daiki sonrió galantemente. Kise debía sentirse abrumado por la dicha: en sus veinticinco primaveras, su primer y único amor en la vida —o eso pensaba Daiki y nadie iba a quitarle la ilusión— le había pedido matrimonio de la forma _más romántica posible,_ en medio de un restaurante _de alta clase_ y poniendo por testigo a una docena de _fiables_ niños en plena pubertad y una camarera que los miraba asqueada, frunciendo el labio. Lloraría de felicidad. Sí, estaba seguro.

Lo que no esperaba es el sonido de gato estrangulado que emitió Kise. Menos mal que en la cama no hacía esos ruiditos.

—Aominecchi… —se soltó de su mano con gesto de rechazo, humedeciéndose el labio inferior. —Aominecchi…¿le has robado la alianza a tu madre?

—¿eh?

—Tiene su nombre labrado en la cara interior. —se lo enseñó y Daiki se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa. Puto Kise, que manera de cargarse la magia del momento.

—Nada de robar, que sólo la he pedido prestada. No la vayas a perder, que no lo sabe. Le he dado el cambiazo por una sortija de esas baratas que Satsuki compra en el rastro. No se te ocurra decírselo, que se pondrá hecha un basilisco. Oh, tampoco le digas nada a Satsuki. Le tiene un cariño a la bisutería esa que no es normal.

—¿Me has pedido matrimonio…con una alianza usada y robada? —su voz, extremadamente suave, envió ondas de malas vibraciones a Aomine.

—Prestada. —corrigió. Al ver que Kise se le quedaba mirando fijamente sin expresión, añadió. —cuando tenga pasta te compro una, promesa.

—Aominecchi…¿por qué tanto interés de pronto en casarnos? —sus ojos se entornaron de forma acusadora. Aomine comenzó a sudar frío.

—Es que…Kagami…la apuesta…

—¡¿Ibas a casarte conmigo por una apuesta?!

—Iba, no. Voy.

—Aominecchi. —pronunció muy lentamente, paladeando cada sílaba con rencor.

—No entiendas mal. Yo quiero casarme contigo, es sólo que bakagami me retó a pedírtelo aquí y hoy. Dijo que no sería capaz, ¡ja! Aomine Daiki no pierde ante nadie dos veces…¿Kise? —¿era imaginación suya o un aura violácea de muerte y destrucción envolvía la figura del modelo? Será cosa de la iluminación. —ah, y ahora que vamos a casarnos deberías dejar la industria del modelaje. No sería bonito. —la aura negativa se intensificó.

Sin cruzar palabra, retrocedió dos pasos y levantó el brazo. Tomando carrerilla le lanzó el anillo a toda la cabeza. Rebotó en la frente de Aomine, salió disparada hacia la barra, volvió a rebotar en la estantería metálica de las bebidas, regresó como un bumerán y golpeó a Aomine de nuevo. Cual pelota de pimpón botó en la mesa y salió volando por la ventana. Aomine no tuvo tiempo de quejarse por el dolor y el ojo morado ya que se le heló el corazón al ver como la sortija rodaba cuesta abajo por la calle. Soltó un grito de espanto que paralizaría al mismísimo Akashi y congelaría el infierno al nivel de un cubito de hielo. Entre griteríos e improperios inteligibles se precipitó hacia la puerta y corrió en persecución del anillo fugitivo para salvar su pellejo de la ira de su madre.

—Sírvame otro café, por favor. Y añádele un chorrito de coñac. O dos. —Kise tomó asiento, masajeándose la sien.

—Aquí no servimos bebidas alcohólicas, señor. —en la lejanía se escuchó la inconfundible voz de Aomine gritando ¡POR ESPARTA! Seguidamente de un chapuzón, un gritito agudo y un improperio dirigido hacia la persona de Kise.

—Entonces un café con leche. Doble…y mejor sin leche.

—Marchando.

Kise sonrió felinamente al oír las maldiciones sobre lo fría que estaba el agua que se propagaban desde la lejanía. El laguito a un lado del camino que conducía a la puerta de la cafetería le pareció adorable desde el primer momento.

†

—Te has pasado. —gruñó Aomine, chorreando agua desde cada poro de su piel y sentado de nuevo en la mesita de la cafetería. La camarera bufó de la forma más desagradable posible al verlo regresar.

—¿Recuperaste el anillo? —le enseñó el aro metálico. —Eso es la anilla de una lata.

—¡No jodas! ¡joder! —se levantó arrastrando la silla sonoramente.

—¡Suerte! —canturreó animadamente, balanceando las piernas como un niño pequeño.

—¡Tú te vienes! —arrastró a Kise por el cuello de la camisa. El modelo protestó, pero sus quejas cayeron en saco roto. Sacó un puñado de monedas del bolsillo y las tiró a la camarera antes de ser obligado a salir, pagando la cuenta con _su_ dinero. La dulce camarera, sacándose el par de monedas que se le colaron en el canalillo y considerando que esa era la gotita que colma el vaso, colgó en la puerta la foto de esos dos—que tomo cuando se estaban peleando por si tenía que reclamar a la policía por los posibles desperfectos causados —para vetarles la entrada.

†

—Estarás contento.

—Pues no.

—Hemos recuperado el dichoso anillo.

—Has chafado mi sincera petición.

Kise suspiró profundamente y enterró la cabeza entre las rodillas, pegadas al pecho y rodeadas por sus brazos. A su lado Aomine jugueteaba con la argolla, tirándola y atrapándola en el aire.

—Iba en serio —dijo sinceramente.

Tras un instante de vacilación, Kise respondió.

—Lo sé. Pero me esperaba algo más….no sé lo que esperaba, la verdad. Pero desde luego no el anillo de tu madre.

—Ya. Culpa a Kagami. —Kise negó con la cabeza, pero no añadió nada más. Guardaron silencio, únicamente roto por las gotitas de agua que resbalaban de los húmedos cabellos y de la arrugada ropa al explosionar contra el suelo.

—Sí. —murmuró suavemente.

—¿Mmm?

—Sí quiero. Quiero casarme contigo, Aominecchi. —Daiki se incorporó de un sobresalto. Miro a Kise como si no se acabara de creer que estaba delante de él, de verdad, y que no era una mera ilusión.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí. Pero cuando tengas los anillos de verdad.

—Me parece justo. —Aomine sonrió de forma muy, muy suave.

—¿Estás llorando? —inquirió con voz burlona y distorsionada por…¿lágrimas?.

—Tú eres el único que está berreando como un bebé. — _hipó._

—Ven y dame un abrazo, tonto ganguro.

—No me llames ganguro, rubia. —agarró una de la manos que Kise le ofrecía y de un tirón lo atrajo hacia sí, arrullándolo en un acogedor abrazo que, a pesar del tacto frío del agua, se sentía reconfortantemente cálido.

—Te quiero. —la sonrisa de Ryouta fue más amplia que nunca. Esa palabra era escuchada en raras y contadas ocasiones, siempre de forma indirecta. Seguramente, sería la primera y última vez que la diría de forma tan abierta. Enterró el rostro en la camisa oscura de su prometido.

—También lo sé.

—¿No vas a decir yo te quiero más o algo así?

—También lo sabes.

—¿Dices cursilerías hasta para pedir café y ahora no se te ocurre ninguna? ¿me estás vacilando? —hundió la cara en las hebras doradas. Aspiró el aroma. Agua estancada y vainilla, curiosa combinación.

—¿Estás desilusionado?

—La nena llorona eres tú, no yo.

—Mmmm.

—¿En serio sólo vas a decir eso?

—Déjalo ya y dame un beso. —antes de que sus labios se juntaran Aomine recordó una cosa muy importante.

—Ah, tú serás él que se vista de novia.

—¿Qué?

—Hombre, no voy a ser yo. Está claro que la tía de la relación eres tú.

—¿Perdona? —preguntó alargando las vocales de forma incrédula. —¿y eso por qué?

—Eres el muerde almohadas. —contestó simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. Kise le pegó la ostia que logró esquivar en el bar.

—¡Qué porqué tiene que haber una novia, tonto! —gritó con voz de pollo, sonrojado.

—Hombre, porque a mi madre le da ilusión. Lleva cosiendo el vestido de novia desde que cumplí los ocho años y me salió mi primer pelo en…

—Vale, vale. —cortó tapándose los oídos con las manos. —pero no pienso ponerme un vestido.

—¡Sí lo estás deseando!

—¿No me estarás confundiendo contigo, cielo? —espetó con voz venenosa.

Un par de revolcones por el suelo entre puñetazos y mordiscos y un puñado de pelos menos por parte del modelo después, retomaron la conversación de forma civilizada.

—Entonces me parece que lo más justo será echarlo a suertes. —propuso Kise de forma reconciliadora, quitándose una brizna de hierba del pelo.

—Cara o cruz. —concordó sacando una moneda del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Ryouta asintió, conforme.

—Cara yo, que es mi mejor parte. Da suerte. —tatareó haciendo carantoñas. Daiki puso los ojos en blanco y empujó al modelo, que le enseñó la lengua de forma juguetona.

Lanzó la moneda al aire y cayó de canto. Kise se carcajeó en su cara y Aomine volvió a empujarlo. Esta vez Kise le enseñó la lengua de forma no tan juguetona.

Volvió a lanzar la moneda al aire y la Diosa Fortuna —¿Akashi? — quiso que saliera cara.

—Es el destino. —proclamó triunfantemente.

Kise no dijo nada, se limitó a mordisquearse el labio con frustración.

—Está decidido, te vestirás de novia. —sonrió de forma superior.

—No pienso hacerlo. —rezongó tozudamente.

—Eso ya lo veremos. —se acercó sinuosamente y lo abrazó de nuevo por la espalda, buscando sus labios. Se fundieron en un lento y apasionado beso, confirmando la unión de sus almas.

(Un camionero que paso les sacó una foto. Al día siguiente estaría colgada en FaceBook, pero por el momento ese instante sería todo lo perfecto que puede ser algo en este mundo)

Se separaron cuando los pulmones les exigían una necesitada ración de oxígeno y, con los mofletes aún rojos y ardiendo, Ryouta recuperó la moneda. ¿Eh?... _que raro._

Inspeccionó la moneda más de cerca.

—Aominecchi —ronroneó azucaradamente, frotando su cabeza contra la nariz de Aomine. Le hizo cosquillas.

—¿Qué? —musitó, acariciando el enredado y rociado cabello.

—¡La moneda es de dos caras! —al terminar de hablar le pegó un cabezazo —nucazo, en todo caso— que hizo que a Daiki le volviera a sangrar la nariz.

Cinco minutos después de otra pelea rodando por el suelo, llenos de barro, briznas de hierba y un caracol pegado al pelo de Aomine; un sollozante Kise (tuvo que sacrificar su preciada manicura francesa, ¡francesa!) y un magullado Daiki contemplaban acaramelados la puesta de sol. (Acordaron dejar por el momento el tema del vestido a fin de conservar la integridad física de ambos).

—Por cierto Aominecchi…¿cómo sabía qué elegiría cara?

—La única persona que conozco más narcisista que yo eres tú. —Kise arrugó el ceño y estaba por preguntarle qué significaba eso cuando un pensamiento le asalto de forma abrumadora.

—¿Y el anillo de tu madre?

—…Mierda.


End file.
